Subterfuge of a friend-enemy
by DragonLover9865
Summary: Arthur's closest, and oldest friend, Soren re-enters his life, and Arthur kind of just brushes Merlin off when he wants to spend time with him, in favor of rekindling an old friendship . Merlin gets super Jealous of Arthur's old friend. MxM ArthurxMerlin. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Subterfuge of a friend/enemy **

**Arthur's closest, and oldest friend, Soren re-enters his life, and Arthur kind of just brushes merlin off when he wants to spend time with him, in favor of rekindling an old frienship . Little do either Arthur or Merlin know that Soren is trying to replace Merlin as Arthur's boyfriend. Long story short Merlin gets super jealous, and uses his magic to help open Arthur's eyes to the truth.**

**Ygraine is alive, Uther is actually nice, Magic isn't banned in Camelot, yet nobody but Giaus knows about merlin's magic.**

**This story is dedicated to one of my favorite writers, allthingsmagical for her birthday. You rock GIRL!**

**This story is rated M and will have male x male No one underage. I cannot be held responsible if u r scarred for life -.- **

**I do not own merlin. Obviously, or it would still be a running show and it would totally have merlin and Arthur as "Lover's" I mean it is obviously there -_-**

**This is my first Merlin fanfiction Reviews and helpful suggestion would be greatly appreciated :)**

Merlin awoke in the early hours of the morning just as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Merlin began to sit up to watch the sunrise when two strong arms pulled him back down and back against a very muscular chest.

"Where do you think you're going _Mer_lin" Arthur growled out as he possessively clutched merlin to his chest.

Merlin chuckled when he felt Arthur's hard cock grind against his arse.

"Well, good morning to you too, Arthur." Merlin said as he turned in Arthur's arms so he could face his boyfriend and kiss him good morning. When Merlin pulled back Arthur was smiling that smile that only Merlin ever saw. It is so full of love and compassion that Merlin couldn't help but smile and kiss Arthur passionately.

"Come on Arthur, we need to get up, your parents will be expecting us at breakfast, and you know how your father get when you choose not to go." Merlin said as he pulled back.

"Yeah he'll put you in the stocks again for letting me skip breakfast." Arthur said with amusement

You see Merlin and Arthur hadn't officially come out as a couple. Arthur knew that his father wouldn't approve of him and Merlin being in a relationship because not only was Merlin a man (trust him he knows especially since he can feel merlin's erection is grinding lightly against his.) and they couldn't produce an heir together. As for his mother he knew she would love him no matter what, so he told her as soon as he and merlin had been seeing each other for just a little over two weeks. She had just smiled and said that she knew the moment Merlin had walked into his life that they were meant to be together. From then on she gave him knowing and apologetic smiles when his father would throw daughters of visiting nobles at him expecting him to fall in love with one of them. So far he has turned down twenty of them and the more of them he turns down the angrier his father appeared to get.

His sister morgana knew that he was gay even before he did. She was the one that had pushed the two of them into admitting that they liked each other. Despite what his sister thought both Merlin and Arthur were still virgins, and hadn't gone farther than rutting, and grinding against each other. As well as the occasional hand-job, and blow-job from time to time. They were content to just be in love with each other for the moment. They wanted their first time to be special and significant so they both decided to wait until one day (hopefully) they got married

Merlin sat up and swung his legs over his side of the bed and got up. He walked over to his and Arthur's shared wardrobe naked as the day he was born to pull out his and Arthur's clothes for the day.

Arthur just sat on his bed and watched the sway of Merlin's tight arse as he sauntered over to the wardrobe and opened the doors and pulled out his favorite blue top and red neckerchief, as well as a pair of light brown trousers and a pair of deep blue socks that Arthur had given him when his had been torn and were no longer able to be used. As he slowly got dressed he realized Arthur's hadn't moved from his place on the bed.

"Enjoying the show, Arthur?" Merlin asked with a smirk when he turned and caught Arthur staring at where his arse once was but was not his crotch

Arthur smirked as he got out of bed and walked over to merlin and smirking even more when he saw merlin's eyes shift down towards his crotch and a soft blush crept across his cheeks.

No matter how many times Merlin had seen Arthur naked he always blushed when Arthur put himself on display like that. Once Arthur reached Merlin he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist letting is hand rest on the globes of Merlin's arse.

"What do you think?" Arthur said as he buried his face in Merlin's neck and inhaled Merlin's scent.

When Arthur pulled back to look into Merlin's eyes, he smiled when he saw the adoration in Merlin's eyes that was plainly directed at him. He leaned down and passionately kissed Merlin on the lips. Merlin moaned into the kiss. Arthur pinned merlin to the wall next to merlin and thrust his tongue into Merlin's willing mouth. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until Arthur finally broke the kiss when his lung started to burn from lack of oxygen. They both panted, trying to refill their lungs with the oxygen that they needed as they rested their head on each other's forehead. They were content to stay like that all day, just gazing longingly into each other's eyes, and they would have to if there hadn't been a knock on the door.

Arthur groaned as he turned toward the door

"What is it?" Arthur asked irritation at being interrupted from his intimate moment with his boyfriend.

"The king request you presence in the dining hall immediately sire." A servant from the other side of the door said.

"Tell him I'll be there momentarily ." Arthur said as he turned his attention back to his boyfriend

"As you wish sire." The servant said, and walked off down the hall to inform the king.

"I hate being interrupted when I'm with you" Arthur said once merlin was in his arms again, and he leaned down and gave him one last kiss before he moved toward the wardrobe and pulled out his own clothes for the day. An elegant red top, and a pair of black trousers and a set of black sock.

They dressed each other like they did every morning their eyes never leaving one another as they did so. Once they were dressed they gave each other one last kiss and slowly made their way to the dining hall where Uther ,Ygraine , and Morgana were waiting for Arthur to arrive.

Merlin Held the door open for Arthur as he walked inside then slowly followed him inside.

"Ahh, Arthur. So nice of you to join us." Uther said when he saw the room to the dining hall open and his son walk in followed by his manservant merlin.

"Sorry I'm late father, got a little distracted this morning, and before I knew it the time had just flew by." Arthur said as he sat down in his seat.

Both his mother and his sister gave him that look that told him they both knew exactly what had distracted him as their glance drifted from Arthur, to Merlin who was standing directly behind Arthur waiting for Arthur's command.

"Merlin, please sit, and join us for breakfast." Ygraine said with kindness and sincerity in her voice.

Uther looked like he was about to object but when Ygraine gave him that look of her that dared him to go against her he let the matter drop.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly do that." Merlin said as his gaze shifted from Uther to Ygraine no really sure what to do.

"Merlin, just sit down and enjoy breakfast with us, you know how my mother gets when she wants something, and if you try to go against her you'll never win." Arthur said as he turned around to face Merlin giving him that special smile of his that was reserved only for Merlin.

Merlin gave Arthur a small smile and sat down next to Arthur. Once Merlin was seated next to him, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and linked his fingers with Merlin's. Just at that moment the sun shone through the window and cast merlin in a glowing light. Merlin looked so beautiful right now with his pale skin shining in the morning sunlight that it took Arthur's breath away. His heart leapt at how beautiful Merlin looked.

Their eyes locked onto each other, and they became so enthralled with each other's eyes they didn't notice the curious stares that the king was giving them, or the realization that dawned on his face. At first Uther was a little upset with his son, then he noticed the absolute love in his son's eyes that was directed at Merlin and only Merlin. He had never seen his son as happy as he looked right now. A smile broke out on his face, and he looked towards his wife for confirmation at what he was witnessing.

Ygraine gave a curt nod of her head a bright smile lightening up her face, when she saw how happy Uther looked right now.

"Arthur, can I talk to you for a moment outside" Uther said as he got up and made his way to the Dining hall doors.

Arthur was snapped out of his trance by his father's voice. Arthur looked at his mother, then at his sister and realized how obvious he had been that he had loved merlin just then and realized his father was about to scold him for it.

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand, and offered him a reassuring smile that made Arthur's heart lift a little from where it had dropped when he realized his father had witnessed.

With a heavy heart Arthur stood up and walked towards his father who was holding the door open for him. He stepped through the door and his father followed.

Once Arthur had head the door close behind him he spun around and was about to defend himself and his love for Merlin when Uther stepped toward him and wrapped his son in his arms.

"Father…?" Arthur said in surprise.

"I'm so proud of you right now Arthur." Uther said as he held his son at arm's length.

Arthur's face turned from one of confusion to complete an total happiness when he realized his father wasn't mad.

"You mean you approve of my relationship, with Merlin?" Arthur asked

"Of course I approve Arthur. That boy has been nothing but an absolute friend to you, since he came to Camelot five months ago, I have noticed a change in you Arthur. You have been far happier than I have ever seen you. He has saved your life numerous times and you have saved his a few times as well. I am a little sad that you thought I would be mad at you for falling in love with Merlin, but now that I look back I haven't been all that tolerable of relationships like yours and Merlin's" Uther said as his smile turned into a look of sadness.

"Father, thank you for accepting my relationship with the man I love it means a lot to me" Arthur said with a smile as he hugged his father. Both father and son were wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before Uther spoke up.

"We should probably get back in there, your boyfriend is probably scared to death right now of what I'm going to do to him." Uther said with a slight chuckle

Arthur chuckled and let go of his father and turned around to open the doors. When he opened the door merlin was shifting nervously in his chair. When he heard the dining hall doors open his head shot towards them, and when he saw Arthur smiling at him Merlin couldn't help but smile back.

Arthur walked towards Merlin and pulled him out of his chair. He put one hand on the back of Merlin's neck and tilted his head and moved forward to latch his lips onto his boyfriend's lips. Merlin moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck

"Get a room you two" Morgana said with a small chuckle and added gagging affects.

"Shove off Morgana, and go back to shagging your boyfriend, Leon." Arthur said with a triumphant smile

"MORGANNA YOU'RE SHAGGIN MY HEAD KNIGHT!?Uther bellowed as he walked back into the room to witness the altercation between his son and daughter.

"I'll get you for this later you little brat!" Morgana hissed at Arthur as she got up and skulked out of the room.

Arthur went back to kissing his boyfriend breathless when a servant walked into the room.

"King Uther, King Wolfgar is in the courtyard with his son Prince Soren, and he wishes to speak to you.

At the mention of King Wolfgar's son Soren, Arthur broke away from Merlin and looked at the servant with surprised eyes. A wide smile spilt across Arthur's face and he ran from the room and out to the courtyard leaving a confused Merlin and slightly hurt Merlin Staring After him.

"Who is Prince Soren?" Merlin asked as he walked out of the room and after Arthur?

**Well there is the first chapter. I hope you like it. I spent four hours writing this and I had a lot of fun writing it. I'll start working on the second chapter tonight and hopefully I'll be able to upload chapter two sometime tomorrow but I won't promise anything because I need to study for my finals. **

**If ya have the time I would really like some feedback on this chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I struggled a lot with this chapter. About every time I got an idea in my head on how I wanted this chapter to go it seemed to disappear as soon as it came into my head T^T. Allthingsmagical I hope you the chapter. **

Merlin had just walked out of the room when King Uther called his name.

"Merlin?" King Uther called after him. Merlin turned around and walked back into the room.

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin asked once he was in front of the king again.

"Can you please bring King Wolfgar to me?" King Uther asked

"Of course, sire." Merlin said with a bow and turned back towards the door.

"And Merlin." King Uther said from behind him.

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Please, call me Uther." Uther said with a smile towards Merlin.

"As you wish si-Uther" Merlin said with a smile and walked out of the room again.

"Merlin, bring Arthur with you when you come back. I want to speak to the two of you." Ygraine called from inside the dinging call.

"Okay!" Merlin called over his shoulder

oOo

Arthur ran through the halls of the castle, and towards the courtyard. When he reached the doors that open up to the courtyard he saw two people standing in the middle of the courtyard conversing with each other. One was a man with dark grey hair. He was dressed in a light green tunic, black trousers, and a pair of black hunting boots. The other person who was around Arthur's age had light brown hair. He was dressed in a royal blue tunic and black trousers. He had a dark black belt around his waist and by his right side was a sword that had a strange blue tint to it and a pair of dark brow boots that ran all the way up to his knees

Arthur ran toward the younger of the two with a smile on his face and an evil glint in his eye. By the time the younger one had noticed Arthur running at him it was too late. He was tackled to the ground and wrapped into a tight hug.

"Soren!" Arthur said with a laugh as he squeezed the man under him into an even tighter hug.

Once Soren had recovered from the initial shock of being tackled by Arthur he began to laugh along with Arthur and returned his hug. The hug lasted only for a few seconds and when it was over they released each other and slowly got to their feet and dusted themselves off.

Merlin had made it to the door to the courtyard in time to Arthur tackle Soren to the ground and wrap him in a hug. Although Merlin did not know who the young boy was he could tell that they had been friends and hadn't seen each other in a long time just by the look on Arthur's face. Merlin smiled and shook his head and slowly made his way over to his boyfriend.

Merlin walked passed his boyfriend who had just got off the ground pulling Soren with him and was now brushing himself off.

"King Wolfgar." Merlin said as he approached the visiting King

"Yes?" The king said as he turned towards the voice that called his name.

"King Uther is in the dining hall, and has asked me to bring you to him." Merlin said with smile

"What's your name?" King Wolfgar asked

"Merlin, sir" Merlin replied with a smile

"Well, Merlin, lead the way" King Wolfgar said as he returned Merlin's smile

Merlin turned back towards the castle and began to lead Wolfgar to the dining hall.

Arthur had turned when he heard Merlin address Wolfgar. He watched as Merlin led Wolfgar back towards the castle. His eyes dropping down to Merlin's arse as it swayed along with his hips, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Stop staring at my arse, Arthur, and come on, your mother wants to speak with the two of us."

"How do you always know?" Arthur muttered under his break with a slight shake of his head.

"Because I'm just that amazing Arthur." Merlin called over his shoulder.

"Okay, now you're just showing off" Arthur shouted as he started to follow his boyfriend inside.

"It's not really showing off when I know how my boyfriend thinks" Merlin said as he walked through the doorway and down the hall towards the dining hall with King Wolfgar following close behind.

"Boyfriend?" Soren asked from behind Arthur.

Arthur was about to reply when he was cut off by his boyfriend.

"Arthur, stop dilly dallying your mother is getting impatient." Merlin called from the steps that led into the castle. He was tapping his foot impatiently and had his hands on his hips.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Arthur said as he turned around and started to walk towards his impatient boyfriend with a smile on his face.

Neither noticed the glare that was sent towards Merlin as he took Arthur's hand in his and pulled him inside.

Soren shook his head in frustration and walked up the stairs and into the castle, turning down the hall that led to the dining hall.

oOo

Arthur and Merlin walked into the dining hall hand in hand with smiles of relief on their faces, they were both happy that they could finally stop hiding their relationship.

"Mother, you wanted to see me" Arthur asked when he walked into the room.

"Yes, I did. Since King Wolfgar and his son are going to be staying in Camelot for the next couple of days I am relieving you of your duties as prince." Ygraine said with a smile on her face as her eyes locked on Merlin and Arthur's conjoined hands

"Thank you mother." Arthur said.

"Since you have the day off, want to head down to the lake and have a picnic?" Merlin asked with a hopeful smile and a twinkle in his sapphire blue eyes as he wrapped Arthur in his arms looking up expectantly

Before Arthur could reply Soren came walking into the throne room with a smile on his face which slowly turned into another hateful glare directed at Merlin when he saw the intimae moment Arthur, and Merlin were having. .

"Hey Arthur you feel up for a little sparring practice, and maybe catch up on old times?" Soren asked with when he walked into the room.

"Sure, I would love too I'll meet you on the training feel in a few minutes." Arthur said as he turned to face his friend.

Soren left the room with a triumphant smile and headed out toward the training field.

"I'll have a picnic with you another time, okay?" Arthur said and placed a small kiss on Merlin's lips and hugged him briefly before leaving the room to make is way towards the training field.

Arthur didn't see the hurt look in Merlin's eyes as he turned and left the room, however Ygraine did and her smile faded into a look of sadness. She got up off her throne and walked up behind Merlin and wrapped him in her arms.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Ygraine asked the boy in her arms

"Yeah, I'm just a little upset. I understand that Arthur wants to spend time with an old friend and all, but this is his first day off in over a month and I just really wanted him to spend the first day with me. I'm not being selfish am i?" Merlin said as he looked over his shoulder and into Ygraine's kind face.

"No Merlin, I don't believe you are, your request was completely reasonable if you ask me." Ygraine said and kissed Merlin's temple.

"Thanks, Ygraine." Merlin said as he smiled at her

She just nodded her head and walked back to her throne.

"If Arthur asks where I am can you tell him I went down to the lake to go swimming?" Merlin asked Ygraine.

"Of course Merlin." Ygraine said with a smile

"Thanks." Merlin said

Merlin walked out of the room and down the hallway that led to his and Arthur's chambers. He walked into the room and walked over to the wardrobe by the window. He opened the door and pulled out an old bag. He opened the bag and put in an old pair of trousers he had cut just above the knees, an towel, and a bottle of special lotion Gaius had given him that was supposed to stop him from getting burnt. Once making sure he had everything he needed Merlin smiled and closed his bag and headed out of the room and down towards the kitchens.

Merlin walked into the kitchen to see cook holding a picnic basket.

"Here you go, Merlin." Cook said with a smile.

"Thank you, but how did you know I was going to come ask for you to prepare food for me?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Queen Ygraine came down here and requested I make you lunch because you were going to go swimming." Cook said with a smile as he handed Merlin the basket.

"She is so kind, well thank you so much." Merlin said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall that leads out to the stables.

Merlin walked into the stables and walked down to the last holding pin that had his horse in it. Arthur had given him to Merlin for his birthday. He is pitch black, and in just the right light his coat appears to be a sapphire blue that matches his eyes. He named him Shadowmere.

As Merlin walked closer to the pin Shadowmere stuck his head over the gate and nuzzled Merlin's neck.

"Haha, Shadowmere that tickles." Merlin said with a chuckle.

"You feel up for a ride down to the lake?" Merlin asked

Shadowmere just nudged Merlin and neighed in excitement.

Merlin smiled and put his bag down by the door to Shadowmere's pin and walked over to where he kept Shadowmere's saddle and picked up the Sapphire blue saddle and brought it over to Shadowmere. Merlin opened the gate and walked inside. He put the saddle onto Shadowmere and fastened all the buckles to keep the saddle in place, then proceeded to put a small saddle bag on. Standing back to admire his handiwork Merlin smiled and opened the gate and took Shadowmere's reins in his right hand and picked up his small bad and the picnic basket in his left and walked out of the stables.

Merlin put his bag and picnic bag in Shadowmere's saddle bag and then got on his horse. Merlin urged Shadowmere down the cobble stone streets of Camelot passing the training field and down to the front gate of the castle. He rode out of the gate at a breakneck speed that made him appear to be a blur in the.

Ten minutes later the lake came into view and he slowed Shadowmere down to a slow canter.

Merlin pulled Shadowmere to a halt at the edge of the lake and got down. He took out his bag, and the picnic basket. He then took of Shadowmere's saddle off and laid it down next to a tree. He patted Shadowmere on the side. He never tied Shadowmere up because no matter what he always got loose and did what he wanted so Merlin just decided to save him the time. Shadowmere walked over to the river and began to drink some water while merlin stripped down to nothing before opening his bag and pulling out the pot of oil that Gaius had given him. He opened the lid and gathered a generous amount of the oil on is fingers and then proceeded to massage the oil into his skin. Once that was done Merlin got out his old pair of trousers he a brought with him and put them on.

He wasted no more time and jumped into the cold water.

oOo

Arthur walked onto the training field to see Soren going through his fighting stances.

"You appear to have improved your stances, but let's see if you can put them to use in an actual fight." Arthur said smugly as he drew his sword and took a fighting stance of his own.

"Don't go getting cocky Arthur, if you recall you never could beat me." Soren said with a smile.

Arthur charged forward and slashed his sword aiming right for Sorens neck. Soren brought his sword up to block the blow. He pushed Arthur's sword away and sliced at Arthur with his own sword. Arthur jumped back and knocked the sword away with his own sword, and lunged forward with his sword only to have it get blocked by Soren.

This went on for half an hour before they both fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Arthur you have . . .*pant*… improved . . . *pant* a lot." Soren said with exhaustion.

"You . . .*pant* . . . too." Arthur said.

They sat on the ground like that for several minutes before getting up and waling over to the water barrel that lay beside the weapon rack to get a quick drink.

"So, what made you see Merlin as more than just a friend?" Soren asked

"Well he didn't care that I was a prince all he saw was another ordinary person and treated me as such. He didn't care that I was a prince he liked me for me and not my position." Arthur says as he turned to face his friend with a smile

"Not to mention he has saved my life almost every other week." Arthur added as an afterthought and an even bigger smile.

"He saved your life? How?" Soren asked

"Well lady Helen came to Camelot to sing for my mother and father's thirtieth wedding anniversary, but it turns out it wasn't really lady Helen, it was an evil sorcerer who disguised herself with her magic. She threw a dagger at me and just before the dagger could reach my chest Merlin pulled me out of the way. As a reward for saving my life my father appointed him as my personal manservant, and he kind of just became a natural part of my life to he claimed my heart." Arthur said with a smile that expressed just how much he loved Merlin.

"It's about time for lunch want to head inside to eat?" Arthur asked

"I could go for something to eat." Soren said with a small smile

They both walked toward the castle. The walked into the courtyard and up the steps that led inside the castle, they walked down the hall and into the dining hall. Where Uther, Ygraine, Morgana, and King Wolfgar were sat eating lunch. Arthur looked to the place where Merlin would be sitting only to see the chair empty.

"Mother, where is Merlin?" Arthur asked in confusion

"He went down to the lake because he wanted to go swimming, so I had cook make him lunch in case he got hungry." Ygraine said as she looked up from her lunch.

"How long has he been gone?" Arthur asked

"He left about twenty minutes after you left this room to go sparring with Soren." Ygraine said.

"Well, I'm going to go to the lake to have lunch with my boyfriend" Arthur said

With that he turned and left heading toward the stables where he saddled up his horse and rode out of Camelot and down to the lake where his boyfriend was.

**Ok, this chapter has been a monumental challenge with a lot of erasing as well as some copy and pasting to rearrange this story. It didn't turn out how I wanted it but It but I like how it is now. **

**Please read and review, I would really like some feedback on this particular chapter. Suggestions for later chapters would be nice as well :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**There were four songs i thought could fit with what I wanted with this chapter and what merlin is trying to portray and they are Everytime we touch (slow) by Cascada, When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, My heart will go on from the movie titanic, and In the Arms Of an Angel by Sarah McLaughlin (which I chose because my pet died today, so I decided to use the song as a tribute to her memory R.I.P crystal :'( )**

**Feel free to switch out the song for another one if you like**

**This is a birthday fic for one of my favorite authors for allthingsmagical **

**Please read and review, and favorite/follow/or both :)**

Merlin had been swimming for most of the morning and had started to get hungry around noon. He swam onto shore and pulled his towel out of his bag and dried himself off. Shadowmere had taken to laying on the ground under the shade of an oak tree was watching Merlin with a protective gaze, never letting Merlin leave his sight for too long.

Merlin walked over to where he laid the picnic basket next to Shadowmere's saddle and picked it up and walked over to Shadowmere and sat down resting his back against Shadowmere's side near his head. Shadowmere turned his head so he could see Merlin and nuzzle up against his check lightly causing Merlin to smile.

"Shadowmere, not matter you always know how to make me smile" Merlin said as he patted Shadowmere on the neck. Shadowmere just pulled back and gave Merlin a pointed look that said 'duh'

Merlin opened the basket and pulled out two apples. He held up one in front of Shadowmere's face who took it from him gratefully. Merlin bit into his apple and smiled as some of the juice ran down his cheek. He finished his apple in no time and tossed the apple core to the side.

Shadowmere nudged Merlin's shoulder and looked towards the basket.

"Okay, okay just hold on a second" Merlin said with a smile and a shake of his head before reaching into the basket and pulling out a few carrot's the chef packed and laid them down in front of Shadowmere so he could eat them at his on leisurely pace.

Merlin reached into the basket again and pulled out a small sandwich which consisted of lettuce, tomatoes', pickles, and a piece of chicken. He ate his sandwich and smiled as he looked out over the lake that appeared to sparkle under the afternoon sun. The birds began to chirp in unison filling the forest with a beautiful song.

As Merlin sat back against Shadowmere his mind drifted to Arthur and Soren. He may be Arthur's friend but Merlin couldn't help but hate him for taking all of Arthur's attention. Merlin felt his heart ache at the thought of Arthur spending time with Soren. He didn't mind Arthur spending time with other guys. Really he didn't, there was just something about Soren and the way he looked at Arthur that made Merlin despise his very being. The more his mind rested on Arthur, the sadder he felt. His mind began to conjure up something in his mind as a way to express his feelings. Merlin decided to voice his feelings in hope that it would lessen his heart ache.

With a snap off his fingers the sound of a piano filled the forest and he started to sway with the melody. It sounded so sad, just like he felt right now. It was the perfect melody for what he was about to do.

oOo

Arthur rode through the forest at a leisurely pace. He enjoyed just sitting on his horse as it strolled through the forest and listening to the sound of the birds, and the swaying of the trees in the wind. It calmed his nerves and provided an escape from his stressful life.

Arthur's mind drifted to Merlin and he smiled. He couldn't help getting hard as he imagined his boyfriend getting out of the water. Water droplets running all down his body and sparkling in the afternoon sun making his body appear to glow.

As Arthur rode through the forest and closer to the lake the melody of a piano reached his ears. He rode towards the sound when he saw merlin slumped up against Shadowmere staring out over the lake.

Arthur got off of his horse and started to walk towards Merlin but stopped when he heard Merlin start to sing along with the melody of the invisible piano. He had never heard him sing before, but his voice was angelic and sort of hypnotic.

"Spend all you time waiting,

For that second chance.

For a break that will make it okay.

There's always some reason,

To feel not good enough.

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction,

Or beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty,

And weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight"

A tear fell from Merlin's eye as he began to sing such a sad song. Arthur felt is heart break as he felt how much pain Merlin was in. He slowly, and silently began to walk towards Merlin so he wouldn't notice him.

In the arms of the angel,

Far away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you feel

You are pulled from the wreckage,

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here

As Arthur got closer Shadowmere turned his head towards Arthur and stared at him like he was about ready to attack him. The look made Arthur stop in his tracks. He never knew a horse could give a look so venomous. The look told him not to come closer so he stood rooted to the spot.

Shadowmere turned his attention back to Merlin, but Arthur could tell he was still watching Arthur making sure he wouldn't come any closer to his master.

So tire of the straight line,

And everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

The Storm keeps on twisting,

You keep on building the lies

That make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference,

Escape one last time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness,

Oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

The tears began to fall freely from Merlin's eyes as he put every emotion he could into the song he was singing.

In the arms of the Angel,

Far away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fell

You are pulled from the wreckage,

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the Angel,

May you find some comfort here

In the arms of the Angel,

May you find some comfort here"

Merlin put his head in his hands and began to cry freely into them. He stopped for a moment when he realized that the melody of the piano was still playing so he snapped his fingers and the melody stopped and the songs of the birds took over.

Arthur's eyes went wide when Merlin snapped his fingers and the melody of the invisible piano stopped.

'_Merlin has magic!' Arthur thought to himself._

Arthur felt a little betrayed that Merlin hadn't told, and then he just felt confused. His father allowed magic in the kingdom so why keep it a secret? But then he couldn't help but feel sad once again as his mind drifted back to the song Merlin had just sung.

Shadowmere looked back at Arthur but this time his look wasn't threatening, but questioning like he was asking Arthur what he was going to do.

Arthur hesitantly took a step forward, then another, then another Shadowmere's gaze following Arthur never taking his eyes off him. Arthur started to feel more and more nervous with each step he took towards Merlin.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Arthur asked

Merlin whirled around and stared right at Arthur.

"Arthur, when did you get here?" Merlin asked as he tried to wipe away the tears from his eyes without Arthur noticing.

"I came here to have lunch with my boyfriend, but when I get here I hear a piano playing you incredibly sad song/ Arthur said as he walked around Shadowmere and sat down next to Merlin and wrapped his left arm around Merlin's shoulder. Merlin's eyes went wide when he heard Arthur tell him he had heard him sing.

"So, I guess you saw everything, huh? Merlin asked as he looked away from Arthur's questioning eyes and down at his feel.

"Do you mean the fact that you were crying while you were singing, or that you snapped your finders and the piano's melody stopped?" Arthur asked in a soft tone.

Merlin cringed when Arthur said the last part. Merlin opened and closed his mouth several times, and his breathing quickened making him look like a fish out of water.

"That last part" Merlin finally managed to say.

"Merlin, why didn't you tell me you had magic, and where did you learn it from?" Arthur asked confusion clear in his voice

"I didn't learn it I was born with it, and I was afraid of what you would think." Merlin said as he looked up into Arthurs blue eyes.

"What could I possibly think that would make you so scared to share this part of you?" Arthur asked as he leaned over and rested his head on Merlin's shoulder looking out over the lake.

"I thought that once you found out I had magic you would question our relationship wondering if I used my magic to make me fall in love with you." Merlin said hesitantly looking down at where Arthur's head rested on his shoulder

"Don't you ever think that, besides even if you did use your magic on me it would have only made me fall in love with you faster than I did plus it also gives me another side of you to love." Arthur said as he jerked his head off of Merlin's shoulder and gazed deeply into Merlin's eyes with a loving smile that warmed Merlin's heart

"Really?" Merlin asked with a hopeful smile

"Really!" Arthur replied his face showing nothing but love and adoration for Merlin

Merlin smiled and leaned in closer to Arthur and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"When did you first realize you loved me?" Merlin asked when he pulled away

Arthur turned away with a look on his face that appeared to be of contemplation.

"I first fell in love with you when you walked into Camelot and challenged me, at I thought you just didn't know who I was so I just put you in the dungeons, but when you got out and challenged me again, I realized you didn't care who I was you only saw me as another person, which is all I ever wanted in my life." Arthur said when he turned back to face Merlin.

Merlin's face broke into a smile and he crashed his lips onto Arthur's. The kiss quickly turned passionate when Arthur prodded his tongue on merlin's lips who quickly opened his mouth to accept Arthur's tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance.

They broke away when the need for air became too much. They rested their head on each other's foreheads slowly panting trying to fill their lungs with air.

"Where did you learn that song from Merlin?" Arthur asked after he got his break back

"I didn't learn it, I kind of just came up with it on the spot." Merlin said sheepishly and looked away from Arthur and focused his gaze on a small butterfly that was sitting on a cat-tail near the lake like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What could make you come up with such a painful song on the spot?" Arthur asked

"I felt jealous of Soren." Merlin said still staring intently at the butterfly

"You have no reason to feel jealous of Soren Merlin, you're the only one I have eyes on and no matter what you always will be" Arthur said

"I'm sorry but I can help but feel jealous of him, I mean you were kissing me intently this morning, but when that servant announced that Soren was in the courtyard you kind of just ran off without a second thought, and when we went back inside and your mother gave you the day off and I asked if you wanted to have a picnic Soren came in and asked if you wanted to train with him and you said yes. I felt like you were ignoring me. I know you haven't seen him in a long time, but today was the first time you have been dismissed from your duties as a prince in over a month and I just wanted you to spend your first day off with me. I know I'm being selfish but I can't help it." Merlin said and tears began to flow from his eyes in an even stream

Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for Merlin. He had pushed him away and ignored him all day. So he did the only thing he could to make Merlin feel better. He grabbed Merlin by the chin and turned Merlin's face to his and placed his lips on Merlin's. He tried to convey how sorry he felt in that one kiss.

Merlin smiled into the kiss after a few seconds. He could feel how sorry Arthur was for ignoring him and how much he was loved by the young prince in that once kiss

"I'm sorry for ignoring you today Merlin." Arthur said when he pulled away

"That's ok Arthur, I forgive you." Merlin said with a smile and gave Arthur a chaste kiss on the lips

"No, it's not, so let me make it up to you." Arthur said with a mischievous smile.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Merlin asked with a smile knowing full well what Arthur was going to do.

"Just lay back and watch." Arthur said as he re-positioned merlin so is back was no longer against Shadowmere's side and was now against open air.

Arthur slowly pushed on Merlin's shoulder's until he was lying on his back. Merlin smiled up at Arthur when Arthur's hand wondered down to the waist band of his trousers. Arthur pulled the cord that held the trousers to Merlin's hips. He pulled down Merlin's trousers when Merlin lifted his hips, and was met with Merlin's growing erection, which quickly stood at ful attention at Arthur's gaze.

Arthur smirked and wrapped his hand around merlin's hard leaking cock. He moved his hand up and down causing Merlin to writhe under his ministrations.

"A-Arthur." Merlin whimpered out as Arthur's hand got faster.

"What do you want Merlin?" Arthur asked with a smile

"I want you to suck me." Merlin said

"I didn't quite catch that Merlin you'll have to speak up" Arthur said

"I WANT YOU TO SUCK ME UNTIL I CUM DOWN YOUR THROAT" Merlin yelled

"That's what I thought, Merlin" Arthur said with a snicker and brought his mouth to Merlin's hard cock

He licked off the pre-cum that was gathering on the tip of Merlin's erect cock smiling at the taste he could only describe as utterly and completely Merlin

Merlin opened his mouth wider and took as much of Merlin as he could into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He hummed in approval as Merlin stated to writhe under him. Arthur brought his head up so just the tip was in his mouth. He sucked on it like a lollipop then he let go of merlin's cock altogether with a loud pop and proceeded to lick the underside of Marlins cock.

He went back up to the head and took Merlin in his mouth again bobbing his head up and down providing a little suction every now and then.

Merlin felt his organism begin to build and something in his stomach was slowly starting to coiled with his impending orgasm. The closer his orgasm got the harder it was to stop from bucking into Arthur's mouth.

Arthur could tell Merlin was trying not to buck his hips with how much he was tensing up. Arthur pulled off of Merlin with a loud pop and looked a merlin who just whimpered and the loss of Arthur's mouth around his cock

"Don't hold back Merlin, I want you to fuck my mouth to your heart's content." Arthur said with a smirk and went back down on merlin and began to suck Merlin off again

Merlin just groaned at Arthur's words and didn't waist another second and began to buck up into Arthur's mouth. Arthur brought his fingers to Merlin's mouth. Merlin took Arthur's fingers into his mouth without a second's hesitation and began to suck on Arthur's fingers in earnest.

Arthur groaned around Merlin's cock when he felt Merlin suck on his fingers. Once he felt they were wet enough he pulled them out of Merlin's mouth and brought his fingers down to Merlin's puckered hole. He circle Merlin's hole with his finger before pushing a finger inside Merlin's tight arse. Merlin groaned as Arthur started to fuck Merlin's tight hole with his fingers searching for that special spot inside of merlin.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin screamed when Arthur brushed up against that special spot inside of him that made him see stars. Arthur smirked around Merlin's cock and began to vigorously assault that spot inside of Merlin. Merlin began to fuck himself on Arthur's fingers trying to take Arthur's finger even deeper. Merlin's orgasm began to build until finally he had to hold it in trying to prolong his pleasure.

Arthur could tell Merlin was trying to hold his orgasm in when his cock started to twitch.

"Cum in my mouth baby, let me drink you all up." Arthur said when hell pulled off of Merlin, then went back down on him taking Merlin into his mouth as far as he could go and hummed around his cock.

Merlin bucked up into Arthurs mouth and shot his cum down Arthur's throat who drank it all down and continued to suck Merlin's cock until their wasn't a drop left.

He pulled off of Merlin and smiled down at Merlin who was breathing heavily on the ground. Arthur picked Merlin up and hugged him. When Merlin looked at Arthur he could see some of his cum on the side of Arthurs mouth and moved to lick it off. He then brought Arthur into an open mouthed kiss. Arthur moaned into Merlin's mouth. They broke apart and smiled deeply at each other.

"I think that was the best one yet." Arthur said with a smirk.

"Merlin just nodded is head too tired to speak and just rested his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Tired?" Arthur asked when he looked down at Merlin. Merlin just nodded his head and yawned as if to prove it. Arthur just chuckled and began to dress merlin. He laid Merlin against Shadowmere's side and started to gather the food Merlin hadn't eaten into the basket and put Merlin's towel and wet clothes into his bag.

Once all of that was finished he went to go collect his horse only to find it gone. He cursed himself and went back to Merlin. Arthur smiled down at his exhausted boyfriend and chuckled. He then went over and picked up Shadowmere's saddle.

Arthur laid the saddle on Shadowmere's back and tried to get him up, but Shadowmere just resisted. Arthur huffed and went to wake Merlin up.

"Merlin, I need your help to saddle Shadowmere he won't let me do it." Arthur said once Merlin opened his eyes and look at Arthur. Merlin smirked and stood and turned around. He patted Shadowmere on his neck and looked into Shadowmere's eyes.

"Up." Merlin said once he had Shadowmere's absolute attention.

Shadowmere got up without a moment's hesitation and waited for Merlin to saddle him up.

Once the saddle was one, he reached down and picked up the saddle bag and attached it to the saddle. Arthur moved forward and placed Merlin's bag and the picnic basket into the saddle bag.

Merlin turned around and smile at Arthur. He walked forward and wrapped the blonde prince in his arms and stretched up and gave Arthur a quick kiss before turning around and mounting Shadowmere. Arthur just stood there for a second before he asked.

"Mind if I ride with you?

"Why, where's your horse?" Merlin asked as he looked around for said horse.

"I forgot to tie him up and he wondered off." Arthur said sheepishly as he looked anywhere but at Merlin too embarrassed to look at his boyfriend.

"Get up here Arthur." Merlin said as he reached his hand down to help Arthur up.

"Come to think of it, how did you get Shadowmere to stay where he was?" Arthur asked once the thought came to him

"I didn't do anything he always got lose when I tied Im up but always stayed close to me. So I just stopped tying him up because really, what was the point?" Merlin said with a chuckle as he looked over his shoulder.

"I guess he thinks he is your protector." Arthur said with a chuckle.

'What makes you say that?" Merlin asked

"Well when I found you and started to come closer he kind of glared at me like he was daring me to come closer. When you stopped singing he looked at you then back at me but the glare was gone and was replaced with a questioning look. I have never been so afraid of a horse in my life." Arthur said with a laugh

Merlin looked shocked and turned his head to look at Shadowmere to see him looking up at Merlin. Merlin smiled then patted his neck.

"Good boy" Merlin said with a smile.

Shadowmere just neighed his approval at marlins affection.

Arthur just shook his head with a smile on his face

"Common, let's head back to Camelot." Arthur said nodding his head in the direction of the castle.

Merlin just smile and urged Shadowmere on towards the castle. Merlin leaned back and rested his whole body against Arthur's back and was soon asleep. Arthur took the reins once he noticed Merlin was asleep and smiled and directed Shadowmere back to Camelot.

**Wow that was a long chapter. It actually took up 10 and a half pages on word. I don't think I have ever had a chapter that long before. Hoped you all like my little 'sex' seen in this chapter. I felt it was necessary. More importantly how was that magic reveal XD. I know it wasn't the best but I didn't want to make a whole big deal about it.**

**Anyway hope you all like it.**

**Please read and review. Until next time \(^o^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, I have just been so caught up in my exams at school and when I get home I'm so exhausted I just crash. I started writing this last night and kind of passed out.**

**Btw sorry about all the mistakes in that last chapter. I re-read it to get some ideas for this chapter and I was just like, OMG I should have proof read this *shakes head in shame***

**Anyway I hope you like it. **

**Please Read and review, and I would really appreciate some ideas on the next chapter, with my brain being shot with all the exams I have hit a massive writers block.**

Arthur rode Shadowmere through the forest and towards the castle. Arthur looked down and smiled at his boyfriend who was snuggled up against his chest. Sometime during their ride merlin had shifted his position in the saddle so his legs were over the side and he was leaning against Arthur's chest using his shoulder as a pillow. Arthur couldn't help but smile fondly at how peaceful Merlin looked in his arms.

Before he knew it he was riding through the gates of Camelot. He slowed Shadowmere to a halt outside the stables where a stable boy came over and took the reins from Arthur. Arthur called a guard and a servant that were walking by over to him.

"Can you take this to the lower towns and distribute it to the poor?" Arthur asked the servant as he got the picnic basket out of the saddle bag behind him and held it out towards the servant.

"Of course, sire." The servant said as he grabbed the basket and gave a gracious bow right before he walked away in the direction of the lower town.

"Hold him for me while I get down." Arthur said to the guard as he gently picked Merlin up and lowered him down to the guard. The guard gently took Merlin into him arms and waited for the prince to dismount his horse. Arthur got down quickly and took Merlin back from the guard. Once Merlin was in Arthur's arms he sighed contentedly and snuggled closer into Arthur's chest with a smile on his face.

Arthur smiled down at merlin and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Arthur walked towards the doors that led into the castle when he heard someone call his name.

"Arthur! Want to go hunting later?" Soren called from behind Arthur.

"I would love to but I'm going to spend the rest of today with Merlin." Arthur said as he turned around to face his friend.

"Oh, okay maybe later." Soren said with a fake smile.

Arthur smiled back at his friend and turned back around and made his way into the castle missing the murderous glare that was sent Merlin's way.

oOo

As Arthur made his way to his chambers his mother came strolling around the corner and smiled at her son and merlin who just snuggled even closer into Arthur's chest like he was trying to burrow inside Arthur himself. Arthur looked down and chuckled. When Arthur looked up he saw his mother watching him with a smile.

"Hello mother." Arthur said in a whisper as he got closer.

"Hello son, how was your picnic?" Ygraine asked with a fond smile directed at her son

"It was enlightening." Arthur said with a small smile

"How so, son?" Ygraine asked with a confused look on her face

"Well besides the fact that I was ignoring my boyfriend unintentionally, I found out a couple very special things about him." Arthur said with a smile.

"What did you find out about him?" Ygraine asked curiously

"Besides the fact that he can sing really well, I found out he has magic." Arthur said with a moment's hesitation

"Really? Why did he never say anything?" Ygraine asked with a surprised look on her face as she looked at the young man snuggling in her son's arms

"He was afraid that I would question our relationship, he thought that once I found out that he had magic I would think that he used magic to make me fall in love with him." Arthur said with a sad smile

"And what did you say to him?" Ygraine asked curiously

"I told him that I didn't care if he had used magic to make me fall in love with him because it would have only made me fall in love with him faster, plus it just gave me another part of him for me to love." Arthur said with a bright smile as he looked at his warlock sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"I'm proud of you son." Ygraine said as she kissed Arthur's cheek, and laid her hand lightly on merlin's head.

"Thank you mother." Arthur said

Ygraine nodded her head and continued her way down the hall to the throne room.

"Mother?" Arthur called after her.

"Yes, Arthur?" Ygraine asked as she turned around to face her son

"Can you inform the servants, father, and the guard that I do not wished to be disturbed. Merlin is really tired and i want to lay in bed with him." Arthur asked

"Of course, son." Ygraine said with a smile.

"Thank you." Arthur said

"Oh, and one more thing." Arthur said

"What is it Arthur?" Ygraine asked

"Can you not mention to anyone that Merlin has magic, it was not my secret to tell and I believe he will tell people when he is ready, and until then I would like Merlin to have his secret." Arthur said

"It is not my secret to tell, Arthur, it is Merlin's so his secret is safe with me son." Ygraine said with a smile

"Thanks." Arthur said nodding toward his mother before turning around and making his way to his, now their chambers to get some rest.

Ygraine watched as her son until he turned the corner, and then she turned around and made her way to the throne room.

Arthur managed to open their chamber door with little difficulty. He made his way over to the bed and gently laid Merlin down. He pulled off Merlin's boots, and his socks, and his shirt without waking Merlin. Arthur undressed himself in the same fashion until all they had left on was their trousers. He pulled the covers of his bed back and tucked Merlin into the bed. He made his way to the other side of the bed and got in under the sheets. When Arthur was settled in he pulled Merlin firmly against his chest in a protective hold which earned him a sigh of content from his little warlock as his body molded with Arthurs. Arthur smiled down at Merlin and kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes and falling asleep with the man he loved protectively wrapped in his arms.

oOo

Soren watched Arthur as Arthur walked through the door and into the castle making his way to his chambers all the while glaring at merlin.

"Arthur is mine, I had him first, and before I am set to leave Camelot he shall be mine once again." Soren hissed under his breath as he walked through the castle doors and down the hall that led to the library.

Soren walked into the library and made his way up to the desk that Geoffrey was sitting behind.

"Do you happen to have any books of magic in the library here?" Soren asked innocently.

Geoffrey stared at Soren for a good thirty seconds trying to determine whether or not he should tell him before nodding his head.

"Last aisle all the way in the back." Geoffrey said before turning back to the documents that lay before him.

"Thanks." Soren said as he turned and headed in the direction Geoffrey had indicated.

He made his way to the back of the aisle and found 3 books on magic. He pulled them off the shelf and examined them closely. Once he was satisfied that the books held something useful he turned around and made his way out of the library.

"I'm going to borrow your three books on magic, I'll bring them back later" Soren called back and left before Geoffrey could say anything.

Soren made his way back to his chambers with the three spell books in hand an evil glint in his eye. He opened the door to his chambers and walked in and set the books on the table. He sat down and started sifting through the book looking for anything that might help him win Arthur's affections.

He searched for ours through the each of the books. Hours passed and so far he had read through two of the three books and far he had come up empty handed.

Soren opened the third book and started to flip through the pages. He got half way through the last book before he came upon what he was looking for.

"Arthur, with this you will be mine." Soren said with a maniacal laugh .

**Short chapter, just everything that needed to be written has been written In this chapter. I'll try and update soon. **


	5. Update postponement information

**I'm sorry but there won't be another chapter update for a while. I only have one computer and it is a school issued computer and I have to give it back tomorrow. I may be able to find a way to update sometime over the summer but I won't make a promise I may not be able to keep. And if I am not able to update over the summer I go back to school in like 2 and a half months. I really hope I find a way to update over the summer so you guys are not kept waiting for that long. **

**If you have any questions or suggestions about the story I can still check my email through my phone. I will prolly write out chapters on paper and transfer them over to my computer when I get it back.**

**I may be able to talk my mom into getting me a laptop for summer so keep your fingers crossed **

**Once again im sorry this story won't have an update anytime soon. I tried really hard to write the next chapter but I just didn't like the way it turned out and I'm not going to give you a shitty chapter just because I want to update. I hope you continue to follow this story, im having a lot of fun writing it and I hope you are all enjoying it too. :) **


End file.
